


[影山中心]城堡與家

by Yilin



Series: 2019 Valentine's Day [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Karasuno, My English is too poor to translate it
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-15 00:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yilin/pseuds/Yilin
Summary: 「啊啊啊－－影山……你那一大袋……該不會是糖果吧？」原本衝上前想超越自己的日向，卻突然間煞車，眼睛睜得老大。「啊、這個？」影山的表情絲毫沒有動搖，伸手進袋子裡拿出了一包餅乾：「喂，給你的。情人節快樂。」





	[影山中心]城堡與家

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Chinese New Year!

今天的天氣雖然冷，風也有些大，卻是難得的萬里晴空，讓影山平時板著的臉揚起了一點嘴角。  
「啊啊啊－－影山……你那一大袋……該不會是糖果吧？」自後方由遠而近傳來了叫聲，看見了原本衝上前想超越自己的日向，卻突然間煞車，眼睛睜得老大。  
「啊、這個？」影山的表情絲毫沒有動搖，伸手進袋子裡拿出了一包餅乾：「喂，給你的。情人節快樂。」  
「影影影影山君你還好嗎！？」日向嚇得倒退了好幾米，猛然間撞上了另一個人。  
「等一下，不要因為自己是小孩子就隨便亂跑好嗎。」一道嫌惡的聲音自頭頂掠過，日向抬頭一看，果然是那萬年不變的嫌棄表情。  
平時的他應該會多說幾句反駁，但是現在的他顧不了那麼多了：「月島你快看看影山！他說不定發燒了！」  
「蛤？日向呆子你說什麼鬼話！」因為聽見日向的話語而回過頭，在看見月島與山口時影山雖然扁了下嘴，依舊將手伸進袋中，拿出了兩包餅乾：「給。情人節快樂。」  
「……怎麼辦日向，我覺得你說不定是對的……」山口雖然小小點了點頭收了下來，卻忍不住懷疑眼前的人其實已被外星人抓去大改造一番。  
「王樣……你沒生病吧？」月島也吃驚地眨了下眼。  
「吵死了。國中的時候大家都是這樣的。」  
「影山你國中有交過女朋友！？」日向的眼睜得更圓了。  
「才不是！」影山漲紅了臉大聲叫著：「是和國見還有金田一！」  
「欸？騙人的吧。他們不是受不了你的暴政嗎？」這回不只是日向，連月島的表情都起了變化。  
「那個……國見跟金田一？他們是誰啊？」有些弄不清狀況，山口轉向月島問道。  
「青城的13跟12號，王樣以前的庶民。」月島不慢不緊地回答，並繼續對影山投以好奇的眼光。  
「嘛……國一國二的時候關係還是算不錯的……」選擇放棄反駁那樣的外號，影山移開視線囁嚅著。

在部室門口吵鬧了一番，不久便等到了拿著鑰匙的澤村和尾隨其後的菅原。  
心情看起來似乎很好，菅原對四人打招呼時除了一貫的明亮聲音，還多了燦爛的笑容。  
「那個……澤村桑，還有菅原桑，這一年謝謝你們，情人節快樂。」影山搶在另外三人開口前，雙手拿著兩包餅乾上前，恭敬地有些滑稽。  
「咦？」菅原小小驚呼了聲，之後或許是因為看見另外幾人也都有分，便和澤村交換了個眼神，笑著接了下來：「謝謝你～等等啊……有了！影山也情人節快樂！」翻著書包拿出了一顆糖果，菅原將之交到對方手上。

「早安！」換上衣服，正當猶豫著要不要將餅乾帶到體育館，部室門口便傳來了緣下的聲音。  
「緣下桑！」影山關上鐵櫃，拿著餅乾快步走向對方：「呃、情人節快樂！」  
「欸？給我的？謝謝你啊。話說你那一整袋都是？」緣下雖然發出了訝異的聲音，但眼睛卻仍舊看來有些無精打采。  
「是的。」  
「那我想直接拿到體育館也沒關係吧？澤村桑覺得呢？」笑了一下，緣下轉向澤村問道。  
「啊，今天就沒關係了吧。等等田中跟西谷肯定會鬧騰就是了。」澤村露出有些無奈的笑容。  
「嘛，就這樣吧……影山？」見影山愣愣地盯著他，緣下忍不住出聲叫喚。  
「緣下你那個讀心術太過分了啦。」門口傳來另一道聲音，是不知何時站到緣下身後的成田。  
「啊……不是，那個，謝謝緣下桑。」向緣下方才替他提問道謝，影山回到櫃子拿出紙袋，之後便轉向成田：「成田桑，情人節快樂。」  
「喔，謝謝你！」成田溫和地笑著，之後側過身讓影山和日向開始一場新的追逐戰。  
「你們兩個！體育館還沒開！」澤村的叫喊，似乎理所當然地被他們拋諸腦後了。

「早！」開始做操沒多久，影山便被躍入體育館的朝氣聲音拉走視線，立刻停下伸展，將擺在角落的紙袋提起跑向對方。  
「西谷桑，這個，情人節快樂。」  
「影山你居然……天啊！我今年終於不是零了！」西谷誇張地拍了拍影山的肩：「晚上練完球，我請你吃冰。」  
「欸、」  
「哈哈……西谷，現在還是冬天喔。」甫踏入體育館的東峰提醒道。  
「啊……東峰桑也、情人節快樂。」影山臉上的困惑立刻消失，轉而變回了對前輩的尊敬。  
「咦？這怎麼好意思……」東峰搔了搔後腦，而後在澤村與菅原的瞪視下收下了餅乾：「唔……謝謝你啊。」  
「那個……早安。」自東峰身後突然冒出了個弱弱的聲音，讓影山忍不住向對方身後望去，這才看見了一點淺褐色的髮絲。  
「木下桑！抱歉、這個……情人節快樂！」立刻撇下東峰，影山跑向木下遞上了餅乾。  
「欸，我也有呀？謝謝！」木下開心地笑著謝過，之後隨著影山一同上了球場。

「早安……」最後一位球員打著哈欠踏進體育館。  
「喲！龍！你今天又是踩點到了！」西谷輕巧地接起了影山的發球，之後興奮地看著影山提袋跑向田中。  
「喔！影山！怎麼啦！」也許是因為影山罕見地停下了練習，田中忍不住好奇地發問。  
「喔，田中桑，情人節快樂！」影山依舊有些彆扭地將最後一包餅乾遞給對方，卻遲遲沒有得到回覆：「田中桑……欸？」  
「影山！你居然……天啊！不枉費我當年辛苦地帶領你進入排球部啊！」  
「欸？」  
「田中，說當年太誇張了喔！」菅原在一旁笑著說道。  
「還有他是被趕出去的！」日向在一旁打抱不平般說著。  
「噗，一開始就惹麻煩了呢。」月島又作勢掩嘴笑了。  
「吵死了！」想起了去年的種種，除了給前輩們添的麻煩、受到關於往事的挑釁與和隊友的爭執，影山便忍不住微微笑了。  
－－如今，他已然不是國王，而是和大家一起建造王國了。

 

おまけ  
「早安。」  
「早安～」  
在兩名經理人踏進了體育館時，影山感覺到他的心跳快了一些－－  
「欸，影山，你沒有準備－－」  
「吵死了、日向！」


End file.
